1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for pasting and applying a paper onto a wall. In its particular aspects, the present invention is a handheld device which automatically applies a paste onto a paper border and then redirects the pasted paper border in a transverse direction for horizontal application onto a wall or near vertical surface.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Devices, machines or assemblies which attempt to paste a paper for adhesion onto a surface have been invented and reinvented for over a century. They were initially made into boxlike configurations with many moving parts such as rollers, belts and pulleys, chain driven sprockets and gears for moving the paper over a paste and onto a surface. Employing a multitude of moving parts rendered these devices unreliable for continuous operation and costly to maintain. Where the devices were more simple, they did not provide for automatic pasting and dispensing of paper onto a wall surface in one operation. Later, the inventions concentrated on a building construction need to cover flat joints between pieces of fastened drywall or gypsum boards. These devices utilized a special purpose paper and compound commonly referred to in the building trades as "tape and mud". These devices were not intended for final finish applications. The adhesive or "mud" employed has a putty like consistency with strong capillary tension properties. As a consequence, the devices invented were not intended for liquid consistency pastes employed in applying paper border. None of the inventions to date solved the problems encountered with applying a paper border in a horizontal direction onto a vertical surface such as a wall. All the inventions to date feed the paper in a longitudinal direction. Consequently, to promote even distribution of paste onto the paper by gravity flow, the device had to be kept upright while the pasted paper was twisted by hand and manipulated onto the wall by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 148,129 describes a machine for specifically applying paper vertically, from top to bottom, onto a vertical surface such as a wall. The bulkiness of the device rendered it cumbersome to operate as intended. Moreover, the device as described required rotating parts to move the paper over a reservoir of paste and out in a longitudinal fashion. The moving parts rendered this prior device unreliable for continuous operation and resulted in greater complexity and maintenance costs. Moreover, the device if turned sideways for horizontal application to a wall surface was prone to substantial spillage, leakage and uneven pasting of the paper. Unlike this prior invention, the present invention has no moving parts, automatically pastes the paper with the container in an upright position, and redirects the paper in a transverse direction for horizontal applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 992,533 also describes a machine for specifically hanging wall paper onto a vertical wall or ceiling. This device in its most extended configuration stood as tall as the height of a room from the floor to ceiling. The device employed many moving parts such as rollers, chain driven sprockets, gears, casters and pivoting cross members. Moreover, the device had to be moved on the floor for ceiling applications and crank operated for wall applications. These characteristics rendered the invention bulky and cumbersome to use, unreliable for consistent uninterrupted operation, and costly to maintain. In contrast, the present invention has no moving parts, is easily maneuvered about a wall surface by hand, and automatically redirects the paper in a transverse direction, pasted side away, for horizontal applications on a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. 3,979,242 describes a device for applying a paste to a precut length of paper to hang vertically onto a wall. The device described required several rotating parts to move the paper over the paste. Hence, it was not as reliable as the present invention which has no moving parts. Moreover, the method of this invention required the user to set the device on the floor and pull upwards a section of paper long enough to cover the wall from floor to ceiling. Then the user was required to apply this pasted length of paper onto the wall by hand. This methodology rendered the device cumbersome and inefficient. The user was required to manipulate about an eight foot length of wet pasted wall paper onto a wall. Then the user was required to press out the wrinkles or air pockets developed during the initial hanging, and maneuver the paper into proper alignment with paper sections already hung. There was no provision for automatically redirecting the paper in a transverse direction, pasted side away, for horizontal applications onto a wall surface. In contrast, the present invention is a small lightweight device with no moving parts, which automatically pastes and redirects the paper border in a transverse direction for horizontal application onto a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,225 describes a device for applying paper and adhesive, more commonly known as "tape and mud" in the building trade, to drywall or gypsum board joints. The device described is more suitable for automatic dispensing of pasted paper horizontally onto a surface such as a ceiling, not a wall. Application of the paper horizontally onto a surface such as a wall, required a user with proficient hand and finger dexterity to pull and twist the paste laden paper ninety degrees and apply over the horizontal wall joint, while keeping the device upright. Hence, for horizontal wall applications this prior device required a user of considerable skill to manipulate the paste laden paper with one hand while maintaining the device upright with the other hand. Whereas, the present invention automatically redirects the paper in a transverse direction for effortless horizontal application onto a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. 4,086,121 is an invention of a device intended to paste and apply a paper to drywall or gypsum board joints. The device utilized an assemblage of moving parts such as rollers, springs, piston acting levers, gears, chain driven sprockets and linkages to extract a mastic from a filler tube onto an advancing roll of wall paper. The multitude of moving parts rendered this device unreliable for continuous operation, complicated to repair and costly to maintain. Moreover, this device employed a mechanically induced pressure plate to dispense the paste onto the paper. The paste or "mud" typically employed is a thick putty like substance with sufficient capillary tension to hold itself together and not render the device prone to excessive leakage and spillage. However, this pressure plate method would not be suitable for liquid consistency pastes typically employed when applying a paper border in a horizontal direction against a wall surface. In stark contrast, the present invention has no moving parts and employs gravity flow of a liquid paste from a closed container. Thereby rendering the present device more reliable, more cost efficient, and not prone to leakage or spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,442 details a device for covering cracks or joints between abutting drywall or gypsum board joints in building construction applications. The device employs an external supply of pressurized adhesive applied to the paper through a nozzle in the device. A pressurized system is better suited to adhesives or compounds with a putty like consistency where strong capillary tension will minimize spillage and leakage, and inappropriate for liquid consistency pastes which easily spill. Furthermore, a pressurized system inherently entails greater complexity, higher maintenance costs, and safety concerns which render the device more suitable for a highly skilled or knowledgeable user. In contrast, the present invention relies on gravity flow to dispense the liquid paste, while the liquid paste container is maintained in a vertical position. Moreover, the paper border is automatically twisted for horizontal application. The present invention device is also lightweight and easy to maneuver about a room without any constraints from supply hoses.
U.S. Pat. 4,806,184 describes a device that does not paste the wall paper prior to application onto a wall surface. Operation of this prior invention requires the user to precut the required length of wall paper and loosely roll that paper onto a spool. Then the loosely rolled wall paper must be submerged in a trough of water or water and paste solution. When the adhesive is sufficiently activated the loosely rolled paper is inserted into the device. As described, this prior art device has several shortcomings. Extensive hand manipulation of the wet pasted paper is required prior to actually applying the paper onto a wall surface. Moreover, the unpasted side of the paper must be a material or have a coating which will prevent the unpasted side of the paper from being adversely affected by the activated paste when the loosely rolled paper is placed from the trough into the device. Whereas, the present invention overcomes this problem by automatically pasting and redirecting the wall paper in a transverse direction in one smooth operation for application onto a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,543 describes an invention for applying border paper to the ceiling line of walls using basically a roller on a stick. In actual use, the roller housing is leaned against a wall at a desired height by resting the housing with its stick on the floor. As described, the user must then with both hands pull out a section of the border paper from the housing, paste this pulled out portion of paper by hand, apply this pulled out portion of paper by hand, and remove any wrinkles and paste by hand. In essence, this invention merely holds up a roll of paper border while a strung out section is hand applied so that another section can be applied without any cut seams. This prior invention does not automatically paste and redirect the paper border in a transverse direction for horizontal surface application in one continuous motion as the present invention does. Also, contrary to the prior invention, the present invention automatically wipes out wrinkles as the paper border is applied onto a wall surface.